Love Line (Video Call) - YunJae
by nervanthe
Summary: Fanfic mini, masing-masing one-shot, kumpulan dari 'video call' yang melibatkan dua pria dimabuk cinta ; Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Ps ; FF ini berusaha mengikuti setting dunia nyata, berbekal taburan hint disana sini, aktf, dan delus(h)i(t) author, lol. Happy reading! ;)


Love Line (VideoCall)

Pair : Jung YunHo x Kim JaeJoong

Fandom : TVXQ/JYJ

.

.

.

23 Maret 2018, I Live Alone

.

.

.

Jepang & Seoul , 23 Maret 2018

"Aku sudah lihat, Yun,"

Belum sedetik sejak ia menggeser tanda telepon masuk itu, manik almondnya sudah disuguhi sepasang orbs hitam yang menyapanya rindu. Pria manis di sebrang sana tengah tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi geliginya yang putih dan rapih. Senyum yang begitu memukau, senyum yang mau tak mau berhasil membuat penerima sapa cerahnya ikut tersenyum.

"Halo juga, boo,"

Ia melebarkan senyumnya.

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana? Bagus tida—"

"Aku suka kelincinya"

"—aa, kelinci?"

"Ya, Jung YunHo, aku lihat kelincinya~"

Yunho mengarahkan layar handphonenya agak jauh seraya mengatur posisi duduk bersandarnya. Ia menatap wajah manis yang kini tertawa pelan, menutup bibir ranum itu dengan punggung tangannya yang halus. Walau hanya melalui layar dan koneksi yang tak selamanya dalam kualitas HD seperti saat kau menonton film, ia dapat mengapresiasi semua hal yang ada pada wajah Jaejoong. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa saat ini tidak ada selapispun make-up menempel di wajahnya.

Iya, pria dengan posisi tidur tengkurap dengan satu tangan menopang wajahnya di sebrang video call sana adalah Kim Jaejoong, yang sedang menyapa kekasih hatinya yang kini beda negara, Jung Yunho.

Setelah mendapat sedikit waktu luang, Yunho memintanya untuk menonton acara 'I live Alone' yang saat ini tengah ditayangkan di Seoul. Ia ingin dengar tanggapan dari Jaejoong, ingin dengar celotehnya yang terkadang seperti celoteh 'ahjumma', ingin minta pendapat, ingin dengar suaranya.

Ia kangen.

"…boo, kenapa itu yang kau bahas?"

Yunho menahan tawa, mengernyitkan alis tebalnya.

"Satu kelinci diantara empat beruang? Aku lihat loh beruang yang kecilnya~ menggendong kelincinya pun dengan penuh sayang~"

Jaejoong tertawa renyah, memainkan tiap alunan kata-katanya hingga bernada.

"Tadinya ada dua kelinci, kan? Lalu yang kecil kau kembalikan di rak, terus beruang supeeer besar itu kau letakkan persis di sebelah kelinci~"

Ketara sekali ia menikmati tiap ucap yang dikatannya.

"Kelinci dan beruang, sejak kapan Yunho-ku jadi pintar mengumbar 'hint' seperti itu, ya?"

"Sepanjang itu acaranya dan yang kau komentari adalah kelincinya?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Bibir ranum itu mendadak cemberut, menukik kebawah secepat yang empunya bisa.

"Bukan begitu booo, aish, jangan cemberut—"

"Aku kan baru mengomentari satu hal, belum semuanya, kalau kau protes yasudah tidak jadi kulanjut saja—"

"Aish aku bukan protes Jaejoongieeee~"

"Hmph,"

Surai gelap itu berpaling, menyisakan langit-langit kamar yang gelap sebagai pengganti wajahnya.

"Jaeeejooonnngggiiieeeee~~"

Yunho menghela napas panjang, berusaha memanggil nama kekasihnya berkali-kali.

Sudah cukup lama ia tidak dapat menatap Jaejoong dengan bebas, jangankan bertemu langsung, melakukan video call seperti ini saja sulit karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dengan ia yang berada di Seoul untuk persiapan comeback nya dengan Changmin, berjam-jam waktunya setiap hari diwajibkan untuk melakukan rekaman, latihan, tanpa cukup waktu tersisa untuk disisihkannya demi si kekasih. Jaejoong sendiri tengah berada di Jepang, sibuk untuk mempersiapkan dirinya agar di terima kembali di tanah Sakura, setelah beberapa tahun tak dapat melakukannya.

Meski berat karena harus jauh berpisah, namun Jaejoong-nya yang mandiri dan bekerja keras membuat Yunho bangga. Harusnya, saat-saat langka seperti ini dapat ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin untuk mengisi 'baterai Jaejoong' nya, memberikannya pujian, limpahan kata-kata sayang, bukan mendapat langit-langit kamar dan wajah cemberut.

"Boo, ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda.. Jangan begini,"

Berusaha kembali membujuk, Yunho mengeluarkan suara termanis yang ia miliki.

"Aku sudah kangen melihat wajahmu, jangan berikan aku langit-langit kamar, Jaejoongieeee—"

"Berisik Jung, sekali lagi menginterupsiku, lebih baik aku telepon Changminie saja,"

Jaejoong merespon, hanya dengan suara.

"Aish ayolah, untuk apa telepon dia kalau bisa telepon aku kaannn, boooo—"

"Paling tidak dia tidak akan menginterupsi,"

"Tidak diinterupsi tapi dimatikan lebih tepatnya—"

"Yah!"

Berhasil, Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan lensa kamera handphonenya ke arah wajahnya. Cemberut itu masih setia di sana, kali ini ditambah tautan alis yang mengisyaratkan rasa sebal.

"Memangnya tidak kangen denganku?"

"Tadinya iya, terus tidak jadi,"

"Jae.."

"Padahal aku juga suka dengan pilihan bajumu saat pergi main bowling, tumben seleramu bukan ala-ala 'ahjussi', atau cara makanmu yang selalu kasar dan buru-buru, nanti tersedak bagaimana? Atau masalah kau membeli rak yang aku yakin tidak akan kau pakai dalam jarak dekat, kenapa kau gampang sekali terpengaruh acara jualan online, itu pemborosan Yun—"

Yunho menyelaknya lembut.

"Sayang,"

"—apa?"

Memberikan suara kecupan lucu dengan memajukan bibir tebalnya. Yunho melancarkan aegyo-aegyo imutnya, yang ia khususkan untuk melunakkan Jaejoong-nya yang tengah merajuk. Tak berapa lama usahanya membuahkan hasil, empunya orbs hitam di sebrang sana mengganti cemberut menjadi senyum yang dikulum. Pelan tapi pasti menghadiahkan usaha Yunho untuk membujuknya dengan tawa kecil.

"Begitu kan lebih manis,"

"Aku tidak manis, aku tampan,"

"Iya iya, rambut barumu membuatmu jadi lebih tampan,"

"Terus manisnya hilang?"

Yunho tertawa kencang.

"Tadi pagi shooting ya? Di daerah mana Boo?"

"Odaiba Yunnie,"

"Anginnya kencang ya?"

"Huumm~ lumayan, mungkin karena dekat pantai? Kau nonton video IG-ku, ya?"

"Nonton tidak yaa~"

"Yahhh!"

Pekik sebal Jaejoong kembali terdengar, ia mengernyitkan alisnya lagi, mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dengan gemas.

"Jelas nonton _dong_ , masak pacar sendiri tidak dilihat?"

"Keterlaluan kalau tidak lihat.. Punyaku cuma beberapa detik, videomu yang hampir dua jam kutonton dengan teliti,"

"Bagian Changmin tidak di skip?"

"Tidak lah, aku kan juga kangen lihat dia,"

"Lebih kangen daripada lihat wajahku?"

"Kalau kubilang iya, _gimana_? Lebih menarik lihat perut kotak-kotaknya Minnie ketimbang punyamu yang belum jelaass~"

"Yaaahhh Kim Jaejoong!"

Kali ini ganti Jaejoong yang tertawa kencang, meninggalkan Yunho dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Omong-omong Yun, penggemar YunJae heboh loh.. Mereka juga melihat miniatur kotak telepon merah itu di kamarmu, lalu seharian notifikasi media sosialku tidak berhenti berkedip.. Semua isinya tentang hint-hint yang mereka temukan,"

"Oh ya? Jeli sekali.. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud memberi hint lain, selain si kelinci—"

"Ah! Jadi benar kan kau sengaja pakai satu kelinci, aku benar kan—"

"Aaahh kenapa jadi kelinci lagiiii—"

"Yah! Salahmu sendiri kenapa harus melakukan itu,"

"Komentari yang lain _dong_ , Boo,"

Yunho merajuk, ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Jaejoong berhenti membicarakan boneka kelincinya yang satu itu.

"Hmmm~? Komentari perutmu yang sudah tidak chubby itu misalnya, Yunie?"

"Aiisshhh , aku tahu perutku belum kembali seperti tahun 2008 lalu, apa aku juga harus memangil PT seperti Minnie?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan, begitu saja juga sudah bagus, untuk usia kepala tiga yaa~"

"Yaaahhh!"

"Aku bercanda, sudah bagus kok Yun~ Kalau lebih bagus lagi nanti kau terlihat makin muda, lalu disangka member baru NCT,"

"Bagus kan kalau terlihat muda?"

"Yah! Ahjussi satu ini, kalau kau makin terlihat muda dan disangka member grup baru nanti sainganku makin banyak kan bisa gila!"

Jejoong melotot, mengetuk-ngetuk layar handphonenya lagi menahan gemas. Yunho-nya kembali tertawa kencang, membuat layar yang dipandang Jaejoong menjadi tak karuan akibat si empunya menggoncangnya terlalu cepat.

Komentar-komentar seperti inilah yang membuatnya begitu rindu, saling berganti ejek penuh sayang, puji-memuji satu sama lain. Berbicara dengan Jaejoong tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Selalu ada celetuk menarik yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja, sadar atau tidak sadar terlontar dari bibir ranum yang begitu ia gilai. Seperti sekarang, seperti komentarnya barusan.

"Oh, jadi Kim Jaejoong yang suka buka baju di atas panggung masih takut kalah saing? Masih tidak percaya diri?"

Ia menggoyangkan alisnya, naik turun seakan menggoda sang kekasih.

"Masih takut pacarnya tambah banyak fans?"

"Y-yaah—"

Seakan baru tersadar atas apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, wajah Jaejoong sontak memerah. Pipi putih itu bersemu, sepasang orbs hitamnya membelo, ucapannya terputus di tengah jalan.

"Hmmm?"

"….."

"Saayyaanngg~"

"…."

"Boo~"

"….."

"Jaejoon—"

"Yaahhh berisik Jung!"

Jaejoong melempar handphonenya ke kasur, kembali menyisakan pemandangan langit-langit kamar yang gelap untuk Yunho. Ia berguling-guling di kasur, meneriakkan gerutu tak beraturan. Malu sekali rasanya kalau tertangkap cemburu terang-terangan di depan kekasih sendiri.

"Jongiiee~ ayolah sayang, sekali-kali cemburu kan boleh? Aku juga cemburu waktu kau shooting photo people, kan?"

Usahanya membujuk Jaejoong agar tampil ke dalam layar lagi-lagi berhasil, tak berapa lama wajah merajuk itu kembali menatapnya. Menyisakan semburat malu yang masih tak mau pergi dari pipi mulusnya.

"Hai boo,"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Besok-besok jangan sering buka baju ya,"

"Kalau tidak buka baju, mandinya bagaimana boo?"

"Yaaahhh jangan buka baju di acara TV! Atau jangan buka baju di atas panggung, Jung!"

"Tapi kamu sendiri selalu buka baju?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya, mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Di setiap konser paling tidak kau ganti baju sekali di depan umum, di setiap pemotretan juga kau biasanya buka baju kan? Kalau temanya bukan buka baju, paling tidak baju yang kau pakai temanya baju kurang bahan semua, memangnya aku senang?"

"…..yun.."

"Padahal kan itu punyaku, tapi diumbar-umbar, kan aku juga cemburu,"

Bibir tebal itu cemberut, bergantian peran dengan pria di sebrang sana. Jaejoong terdiam, cukup lama dia hanya menatap Yunho. Awalnya dengan wajah bersalah, namun lama kelamaan ia menunduk, malu-malu mengintip Yunho dari balik surai gelapnya.

"Hm?"

Suara baritone itu menggelitik telinganya.

"…..kalau kau cemburu karena itu, besok-besok aku akan lebih sering buka baju…"

"HMMM?"

Lalu naik lima tingkat.

"HAH?"

Jung Yunho melotot, menatap kaget dengan pernyataan unik kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Kalau cemburu itu tandanya sayang, kan?"

Masih malu-malu mengintip dari balik helai gelapnya, Yunho dapat melihat kuluman senyum manis Jaejoong. Pria itu lantas berhenti melotot, menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh geli. Mayoritas pasangan tidak akan sengaja mau membuat pasangannya cemburu, mereka pasti lebih memilih untuk damai dan menjauhi cemburu. Ia lupa betapa Jaejoong-nya itu sungguh tidak terduga.

"Tidak usah dibuat cemburu juga aku selalu sayang Jaejoongie-ku,"

Kim Jaejoong lantas memberikan senyum termanisnya malam ini.

Mereka kembali mengobrol, sebagian besar suara renyah Jaejoong yang berlanjut memberikan komentarnya sesuai yang Yunho mau. Hingga setengah jam, sebelum Yunho mulai menguap kecil. Kuapannya beberapa kali ia tahan, ditutup dengan tangan besarnya. Belum, ia belum mengantuk, ia belum mau tidur. Ia masih ingin menatap wajah itu lebih lama.

Tapi sepasang orbs hitam di sebrang sana tidak mengindahkan keinginan Yunho.

"Tidurlah Yun, kau sudah mengantuk,"

"Hngh? Belum, aku belum—hhhoaa—mmhh belum mengantuk,"

Yunho berkeras.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi teleponnya akan kuputus, biar kau istirahat,"

"Aisshh aku belum ngantuk—"

"Pilih teleponnya kuputus sekarang atau kutemani sampai kau tidur?"

Namun sayang, Jaejoong lebih keras.

"Ahh boo,"

"Istirahatlah Yun, sudah pagi kan disana? Aku yakin jadwalmu nanti sama padatnya, kau butuh tidur sayang,"

"Tapi aku masih—"

"Kututup ya?"

"Ah jangan, jangan jangan, jangan ditutup—"

"Tidur Yun, aku temani sampai kau benar-benar tidur, baru kututup, ya?"

"Hmmm.."

"Mau kunyanyikan sesuatu?"

Walau ia berkeras untuk tetap terjaga, Yunho tidak dapat memungkiri betapa matanya semakin terasa berat. Ia mengerjap pelan, berusaha tetap menatap layar ponselnya. Jaejoong-nya benar, ia memang butuh tidur. Jadwal hariannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan adalah jadwal neraka, dan sebisa mungkin ia harus mendapat tidur yang cukup agar tidak tumbang.

Ah, padahal ia masih ingin bertemu, walau hanya dari layar.

"Mm.. Nyanyikan aku.. Love in the ice?"

Jaejoong-nya tersenyum halus.

"Ne~ akan kunyanyikan, kau tidurlah yang nyaman, mimpi indah, jaga kesehatan.. Love you bear,"

Mendendangkan lagu yang Yunho pinta dengan nada-nada lembut. Mau tak mau semakin membuat kedua almond itu menutup, membawanya masuk ke alam tidur dan mimpi. Namun tidak, sebelum Yunho memberi salam sayang penutupnya.

"Mmmm, love you more.. Bunny."

.

.

.

Notes : Hello FF, lama banget nggak posting ya AHAHAHHA /yha

Balik-balik dengan fandom lama-Maish ada YJ's shipper disini? /kedipin

Thanks buat yang sudah baca (kalau ada, lol) next part belum tau mau bikin apa, vidcall tentang mv? vidcall tentang photopeople? vidcall tentang samuel? /u\


End file.
